


Disneyland magic

by KittensAndRage



Series: Omegle roleplaying [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Roleplay, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to go to the Disneyland. John wants to go where Sherlock wants to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyland magic

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you were my Sherlock, let me know! It was wonderful <3

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like Johnlock.**

_We need to go to Disneyland. SH_

...Disneyland? JW

_Yes. Paris. Disneyland. You've heard of it, yes? SH_

I've heard. Yes. But... why? Case? JW

_If I say it's for a case, will you go with me? SH_

I will go with you anyway. I always wanted to meet Pluto. JW

_...really? You'll actually come? Fantastic! We leave tomorrow at 7am. SH_

_We can meet Pluto and find all the princesses and go on all the rides. SH_

Yes, yes, okay. Will you tell me why do you want to go? JW

_Because I'd like to? Apparently it's magic. Not that I believe in magic. SH_

This is getting more and more weird. JW

_...I recently discovered a liking for Disney. SH_

Oh my god. You've seen Pocahontas or something? JW

_Snow White, actually. Then Tangled. And Frozen. I want to watch them all. SH_

Whoa. You should see Pocahontas. JW

_Is it very good? It sounds brilliant. SH_

Yes. It is. Mulan is good too. JW

Why are we even talking about Disney, jeez, what is my life... JW

_Your life is approximately 17 times more exciting with me around. Infinitely more unexpected. SH_

_I think you'd make a good Disney prince. SH_

What? No. I'm too short. JW

_Nonsense. You're perfect- think about it. You're a soldier. Brave, strong, attractive and you save me, from countless baddies, and we live in a castle. 221B. SH_

In a castle? 221B would be a castle? You'd be a perfect Beast - no offence. Nobody likes you because nobody knows that in fact you're a good man. Except me, of course. JW

_Does that make you Belle? You're intelligent, brave, and love adventures and reading. And you make me more human. SH_

_Only you don't love me. SH_

_Obviously. SH_

Belle didn't love the Beast at first. JW

_She learnt to. SH_

True. JW

What are we really talking about? JW

_I don't know. SH_

Who would be Gaston? JW

_Your girlfriends, obviously. SH_

Right. And Mycroft with his cameras as the magic mirror... JW

_Ha! Yes. Perfect. SH_

So, we're living in a fairytale. JW

_Moriarty once said that to me. Every fairytale needs a good old fashioned villain. SH_

And who do you think is the villain in Beauty and the Beast? Gaston? The Beast? Time? Magic? JW

_I don't know. Gaston is Belle's villain. But I suppose time and magic are the beast's. It depends. SH_

So maybe Moriarty would be Gaston. So jealous of you. JW

_Why would he be jealous of me? SH_

Because you're better than him. JW

_Oh. Well. Thank you. SH_

_Not sure if I agree. But I appreciate your.. Kindness. SH_

You don't think you're better? Why? JW

_He doesn't have a weakness. I do. I have several. Things I am vulnerable over. Things that hurt me. SH_

But you are kind and care about people. You're not a murderer. It's not about how great you are, but if you're a human being. JW

_I care about you. SH_

I know. JW

_I don't know if I want to talk about Disney anymore. SH_

I don't think we were talking about Disney. JW

_I know. I'm just... I'm not good at these things. SH_

You are very good at it, Sherlock. JW

_I don't even understand what 'it' is. SH_

Don't try to understand, try to feel. JW

_But when I feel, that's when.. SH_

_Oh never mind. SH_

When what? JW

_Nothing, John. Please. Forget it. SH_

Suit youself. Just remember I'm always here. JW

_I know. My Belle. SH_

Yeeah. Just don't call me that when we're with Lestrade. JW

_Would it embarrass you? SH_

I don't know. It would be... odd. JW

_You wouldn’t like it. SH_

Lestrade would think you're high again. JW

_But you know I'm not. I'm just. I'm trying to 'feel', and it's hard. SH_

Life is hard. JW

But it's worth it. JW

_You would be worth it. SH_

Does it mean that if I kiss you you'll stop being so rude sometimes? JW

_Yes. I think it would mean that. SH_

Naah. You wouldn't be the same. JW

_What? No! Fine. Kiss me and I'll be even more rude. Insult people all the time, and be even more of an arrogant dick. SH_

No no no, more rude? No way. JW

_Then what am I supposed to do! SH_

Be yourself, I guess? JW

_I could do that. SH_

Good. JW

_Do you... Like me? SH_

Of course I like you. I live with you, remember? JW

_I mean. In a Belle-and-The-Beast way. At the end, of course. SH_

You're adorable sometimes. Yes. But without the whole magic thing. JW

I hope you're not disappointed. JW

Because of lack of the magic, of course. JW

_How could I be disappointed? I've got you. Don't need magic. SH_

_I really, really like you, John. SH_

Well. You want to go to the Disneyland. It's obvious you like magic. JW

_I like magic. SH_

_Mycroft used to want to be a magician. He would show me his tricks. Until he got boring. SH_

_Can I kiss you in Disneyland? SH_

It's me who should kiss first, you know. JW

_Why? SH_

Because I'm Belle. JW

_Now I'm smiling like a buffoon. God, you're wonderful, I love you so much. SH_

_Fuck. I mean. Like. Fancy. SH_

I love you too, Sherlock. JW

_Oh. Christ. Uhm. Good. Yeah. Good. SH_

But I should say it tomorrow. In Disneyland. JW

_You should. Really should. By the castle? SH_

You did research, didn't you? JW

_Of course I did. I never do things half-heartedly. SH_

That's why I love you. JW

_I love you, too. SH_

**Stranger has disconnected.**

 


End file.
